Justice and Vengeance
by VFSNAKE
Summary: A much different take on how Naruto reacts to learning his Father is the Yondaime after Pein's attack failed. Dark, angry, and volent Naruto. You've been warned.


Justice and Vengeance

A 16 year old Uzumaki Naruto sat in his decaying apartment all alone, which was mostly empty at the moment, except for a single chair in the room he was in that the blonde sat in like a throne of a King, and crimson chakra from the Kyuubi covering his form while the seals hidden within the room prevented it from being detected by the outside world. At the moment, Naruto was currently pissed off beyond imagining. Why? Because for so long, for so many years he had wanted to know about his parents, and have answers to his questions. For years he wondered who they were? Did they love him? And why didn't anyone ever tell him?

Of course Naruto had to find out the hard way, much like everything else in life due to the people of this village, and found out thanks to Pein that his Father was the Yondaime Hokage himself. Using that piece of information, Naruto then did some discreet digging, and ignoring almost everyone around him save for the _one girl_ in all the Leaf. The one girl, who proclaimed her love to Naruto before collapsing in near death thanks to Pein, and was recovering in the hospital. So while he visited the Hyuuga girl, Naruto's army of Shadow Clones raided the Hokage's Office, tearing it apart, and finding what he wanted before putting everything back together while using the photo taken before the raid.

Finding the documents needed to _prove_ Naruto was indeed the Yondaime's son, the boy quickly found out, who is Mother was, and that she too had died the night of the Kyuubi's attack. Naruto also found his Father's and Mother's scrolls that were their Last Will and Testament, which had been clearly read in the past, and had shown the boy should have known for _years_ before now. What upset Naruto more was that his two _Godparents_ were assigned to be his guardians to train and protect himself from his enemies.

The names of the Godparents? Tsunade and Jiraiya of the Sannin!

_That_ was the final straw for Naruto.

Even the Kyuubi itself, in its newly restored seal of a prison felt a bit sorry for Naruto, as the boy had been lied to repeatedly, and denied just about everything. Happiness, family, and the promotion beyond Chuunin that Tsunade had practically promised him should he prove himself. Did he get any of those things in life so far? NO! In a way, the demonic fox felt reminded of itself, as Madara used it to attack Konoha, and force the Senju along with the Uzumaki Clan to take steps to locking the demonic beast away into human hosts. The first two didn't suffer so much, as few knew of their status in being Jinchuriki, and the people that knew had gone to great lengths to keep it that way. Now however, people knew about Naruto easily, the Sandaime's Law no longer applied, which didn't count for much in the first place since it was barely ever enforced in the first place, and what few people didn't know of Naruto's status now knew without question.

_**"Its unfair. They lied to you. Kept things hidden. They should all suffer!"**_ said Kyuubi speaking to Naruto in his mind.

'Not all of them are bad. Hinata-chan knew a long time ago about you being in me and she still loves me. I can feel it,' thought Naruto seeing the red fiery eyes looking at him with a softer expression in them.

_**"The one vixen you must never let go of. I can help you turn her into a half-demon like you will become in the next few days regardless of this damn seal. One day, the two of you will ascend to full-demon status, and be together forever. Would you want that?"**_ said Kyuubi seeing Naruto's mental form raise an eyebrow at the fox.

'Why? Why would you off me such a thing? After all that's happened, this is the last thing I'd expect from you, and _help me_ achieve some form of happiness," said Naruto looking at Kyuubi and seeing the fox shrug while putting its face near the bars of its prison.

_**"Because I'm sick and tired of the current status quo. Its always the same between us in hating each other up until this point. I think we're both tired of this dance between us. I'm tired," **_said Kyuubi sitting down fully with its jaw resting on the back of its paws.

'Yeah. I'll talk to Hinata-chan about it before anything. After that, I'll tell her everything else, and what I plan to do in dealing with my so called _Godparents_,' thought Naruto, as he had first thought Jiraiya had died fighting Pein, but as it turned out the man had just barely escaped, minus the arm of course, and returned a few days after Pein's attack on the Leaf ended.

He had long since avoided the two like they were diseased rats, which for Naruto felt was more of a truth in his mind, then just a figurative meaning, and knew his recent actions in isolating himself from everyone was no doubt raising eyebrows. Tsunade herself was lucky she wasn't in the coma that Shizune said was the most likely outcome for the Fifth Hokage had Naruto not used a spark of Kyuubi's chakra on that jewel on the woman's forehead before guiding it to heal her.

Thus effectively cutting off the need for the Fire Daimyo to appoint a new, yet temporary one until Tsunade was back on her feet, and unknowingly ruining Danzo's plan to take the title of Hokage in her place.

_**"Then tell her. I doubt she's say no. The Hyuuga girl's only desire is to be with you kit. Its been a very long time since I've seen love shine so purely through another's eyes. She is your other half,"**_ said Kyuubi simply with Naruto nodding before vanishing from sight within in his mind.

(Konoha Hospital)

Hinata was bedridden for several days now, despite Pein using the last of his power to bring everyone back to life, and save the Leaf from total annihilation. Everyone was still injured despite all of that, which included the girl herself, and remembered _everything_ that happened that day after giving her life to save Naruto from Pein. How she declared her love for him. How he was so speechless because no one had ever loved him and did not know how to react to it. Not that Hinata expected it, as they were in the middle of an attack by the leader of the Akatsuki, and she had nearly died in the process while barely holding on to see Naruto nearly unleash _all nine tails_ of Kyuubi's power sealed within to avenge her.

In a way, it was his declaration that he loved her back, as Naruto _never _went into such a state for anyone else, and was had been fully prepared to unleash all that power upon Pein to avenge _her_. Not Sakura. Not Ino. Not Tenten. _Her_! Hyuuga Hinata. Shy, timid, and weird Hyuuga Hinata had caused Naruto to unleash a power many would cower in fear of just hearing it fox's name.

_That_ was love! It wasn't spoken. It was expressed! It was the "You hurt the person I love and now I must destroy you with everything I am!" kind of expression that comes along once in a lifetime!

Choke on that Sakura!

"Hey Hinata-chan!" said Naruto from the window of the girl's room.

"Naruto-kun!" said Hinata, as she was happy to see him again, and even more thrilled she wasn't stuttering anymore.

"How are you doing?" said Naruto while getting off his position on the window and took a seat next to the bed.

"Good. I'll be out of the hospital tomorrow," said Hinata seeing Naruto's deep blue eyes brighten at the idea.

"That's great! Actually, I have something to tell you, and I want your honest opinion on the idea for the two of us," said Naruto before he explained everything to Hinata about the Kyuubi telling him about becoming a half-demon in a few days, how he could in turn make Hinata one, and the two would eventually become full-demon foxes that could live their lives free of the Leaf.

"You would really want me to be your mate?" said Hinata, as she knew that was how it worked since doing secret research on the subject in the last three years.

"You are the only girl to show me kindness Hinata-chan. To show me love. The only one to truly love me for being...well _me_! You knew what I was and yet you didn't care. You saw past the veil of hatred the adults tried to cloud your vision with and saw me as me. I would be _honored_ if you would become my mate and spend the rest of your life with me no matter what," said Naruto seeing Hinata's eyes fill with tears and tackled him in a hug.

"Yes! Yes I will!" said Hinata before kissing him hungrily and Naruto following with his own passionate kissing.

"Easy Hinata-chan. Wait until you get out of the hospital tomorrow and few days after when I become half-demon I'll have more to tell you then and after that...we'll mate," said Naruto pulling away and jumping out the window.

All Hinata could do was squeal in delight and nearly kicked the sheets off her bed before quickly covering up since no one was going to see her body like Naruto was when they mated.

(Days Later)

Naruto was glad he took Kyuubi's advice in putting up a Sound Barrier Jutsu to block out his screams of pain, as the process of becoming a half-demon kicked in, and the physical means of the change was almost unbearable. Claws, fangs, enhanced eyesight, hearing, and other senses hit him all at once. His clothing was torn from the increase in muscle mass of his arms, legs, torso, and his height. Nine tails came out at the very end just when Naruto thought it was over at the last moment and let out a demonic roar that pushed the Sound Barrier Jutsu to its limits.

Breathing heavily, Naruto realized he was only a few fabric strings away from his boxers ripping, and being completely naked after the sudden increase in body size. Looking in a nearby mirror, Naruto could see his hair had changed from blonde to a deep crimson red, and his whisker marks now looked real from a distance rather then just simple birthmarks that identified him as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

A knock at the door instantly drew his attention to the person behind the door, which his senses told him was the smell of lavender, and instantly knew it was Hyuuga Hinata. His hearing could tell she had basically run here, excited, and yet...there was a sense of fear. Not of him. No. Hinata never feared him nor what he would become. Her trust in him had always been absolute without turning away and Naruto knew she never would.

So why the hidden fear?

Not caring about his state of dress, Naruto opened the door to see Hinata standing there, happy to see him, and yet the fear in her eyes hidden behind them. She blushed at the sight of him in his current lack of clothing, as perverted thoughts clearly flooded her mind, and for a moment all Hyuuga Hinata could do was well...stare at him!

"Is something wrong Hinata-chan?" said Naruto, as he pulled her in, and shut the door behind the Hyuuga Heiress.

"No! I mean yes. Yes there is," said Hinata seeing Naruto frown at her in confusion.

"What's wrong? Tell me. You can trust me," said Naruto holding her close to him and felt the heat from her body rising from close contact.

"My Father and the Elders. They believe what I did to save you was an act unbefitting of a future Hyuuga Clan Head. They intend to mark me with the Cage Bird Seal and then marry me off to a nobleman with close ties to the Fire Daimyo. I told them I loved you and my Father struck me. He said it didn't matter if I loved the Yondaime Hokage's son! I was to be used as a means to advance the Hyuuga Clan and be the tool I was raised into becoming," said Hinata, as she began crying into Naruto's chest, and the makeup used to cover the bruise was washed away to reveal itself when the half-demon looked at her face.

"Your Father...hit you?" said Naruto running a gentle clawed hand around the bruise and saw Hinata nod.

"He said Hanabi would become the true Heir while I was to be nothing more then mare to breed children of nobleman blood and hopefully produce a child that would be put in an arranged marriage with one of the Fire Daimyo's Grandchildren. That when such an event happened, it would put the Hyuuga Clan in an uncontested place of power, and only then would I be acknowledge as a competent Hyuuga," said Hinata while Naruto used his own power to heal the bruise on her face.

"That bastard! And Neji? What does he think about all of this?" said Naruto wondering what the cousin of this girl thought on the whole matter.

"He says I was wrong. That Fate decreed I'd never be with you like I hoped. That Fate would forever dominate my life into denying me what I want," said Hinata before crying again into Naruto's chest and heard Naruto growling in anger at Neji's words.

He warned Neji. He warned that boy years ago not to upset Hinata again or there would be Hell to pay and that Naruto would be the one to collect on the payment.

"Fuck them. Fuck them all!" said Naruto at last before looking Hinata right in the eyes before kissing her with an intense passion that made the girl weak in the knees.

"N-Naruto-kun?" said Hinata when they finally broke from their kiss.

"Before I claim you as my mate Hinata-chan, I have a few more secrets to tell you, and they are even bigger then the Kyuubi," said Naruto before telling Hinata, who his parents were, how Jiraiya, and Tsunade were suppose to watch over him in terms of being his Godparents.

Everything!

"No! Why would they do that to you? Why Naruto-kun? Why?" said Hinata, as she was shocked, and appalled that the woman she admired was a fraud of a person like everyone else in the village.

"Because this village only cares about one thing. _Power_! Power they can control. They all think they can control me. Control you. That we'll simply bow in submission and do their bidding while inwardly laughing at us for obeying them like good little pets on a leash. No more!" said Naruto holding Hinata tightly to him and his eyes now had crimson steam coming out of them.

"What do we do?" said Hinata seeing Naruto space out for a second, which meant he was talking to Kyuubi, and then come back with a plan in his eyes.

"I have a plan. Correction, _Kyuubi_ has a plan, but I'll let you in on it later, and only _after _we grant your hearts desire," said Naruto before kissing the girl on the lips and Hinata soon found herself surrendering to his touch.

It was child's play to remove the clothing Hinata had on, as Naruto just ripped it off, but made sure the girl's undergarments were left undamaged since he wasn't a _complete_ fiend of perverseness, and delicately removed them from Hinata's person. As for the Hyuuga girl herself, she used her own skill in tearing clothing from another person's body, and freed Naruto of his boxers to instantly feel a certain _something_ poking her sacred place. She moaned into his ear by that point, as he had licked her sweet spot on the neck, and massaging her breasts to cause further arousal.

'He's so big. I'll never get it inside of me dry,' thought Hinata while rubbing against his tool, which she knew was above average from before thanks to her eyes, but in his half-demon state, it would be a miracle to get it in all the way, and knew what needed to be done.

Somehow moving them to the nearby couch, Hinata pushed Naruto onto the piece of furniture, which had clearly seen better days before descending to her knees in front of him, and gazed at the hardened erection she grasped in her hand. Looking up at Naruto, she gently licked the massive thing, finding her hands barely able to wrap around it, and continued her oral ministrations on his cock while Naruto's vocal throat noises guided her to bring about the maximum amount of pleasure to his body. When she took Naruto's erection into her mouth, the girl loved the sound of the young half-demon growling in pleasure while her one hand fondled his impressive ball sack, and moaned to further heighten his pleasure.

Naruto closed his eyes, loving the pleasurable feeling Hinata was sending through his body, and shivered at the impending orgasm that was about to happen. Moving his hand behind her head, Naruto massaged the girl's scalp, and pressing the girl to take a bit more of him into her mouth.

"I'm going to cum soon Hinata-chan. I'm getting pretty damn close," said Naruto, as he was feeling it, and he was sure Hinata was too with that one hand of hers still on his shaft no doubt feeling it pulsing with signs of erupting.

If Hinata was paying attention to him, she didn't show it except in sucking harder, and was encouraging him to release into her mouth. Something Naruto had no problem doing, as he roared out Hinata's name, and then released his seed into her mouth. Unfortunately for Hinata, it was too much for her, which wasn't surprising given Naruto's new status in being a half-demon, and soon found her upper body drenched in his sticky cum. Though for Naruto it only made Hinata look more beautiful and felt more then ready for a second round when he saw the girl licking every single bit of it she could put in on her mouth.

"I'm ready now Naruto-kun. Let's us be one now," said Hinata, as she straddled his waist, grinding against him, and then slowly had him enter her before stopping at her hymen.

"I'm sorry this will hurt you," said Naruto before Hinata descended further, as his cock pierced the girl's hymen, and the Hyuuga female would have let out glass shattering shriek of pain had he not kissed the girl to dampen it.

They held each other for sometime. Even with his cock lubed by Hinata saliva along with Hinata's own pussy wet from arousal, it was still quite a feet for the male appendage to enter the Hyuuga girl entirely, and they both had to wait until their bodies adjusted. It took a few minutes for each to handle the pressure from their respected reproductive areas, but after Hinata whispered him to continue, it was smooth sailing for the two of them, as Naruto pulled back, and thrust back up slowly to build up the pleasure in the girl's body so her pussy would produce the juices needed make this easier on the both of them. It was long before Hinata began moaning into his ear, as she bounced on his cock while holding on to him, and loved how his hands were gripping the tone yet smooth ass.

"Almost there Naruto-kun. Keep going. Don't stop!" said Hinata feeling him obey her command by thrusting faster and felt his cock swelling with a need to cum too.

"Me too. Are you ready to be marked Hinata-chan. To be my mate and half-demon who will eventually become a full blooded one? said Naruto, as he was getting closer to his own climax, and tried to hold it off for her answer.

"Yes! Yes! I will. I will be your mate. My heart, body, and soul belong to you Naruto-kun!" said Hinata, as she felt her climax soon hit, and cried out when Naruto followed with his own before biting her neck with demonic chakra traveling from the teeth to the body he bit.

When that happened, the physical outline of Hyuuga Hinata began to glow crimson, as her physical body began to change, and showed the same physical signs of being a half-demon fox like Naruto had become. While in the state of orgasmic bliss, Hinata clawed at Naruto's back with her fingers having become demonically transformed, and easily drew blood while clinging to him. Even with the pain of her transformation, the pleasure from her orgasm had numb the feeling of her nine tails sprouting at the very end, and on semi-involuntarily mental level command them to wrap around them like Naruto's tails had done after marking her as his mate.

"We are one now Hinata-chan. We are mates," said Naruto finding Hinata had become even more beautiful and felt his heart beating so fast it was almost _painful_!

"I feel it Naruto-kun. I can feel it within my very soul," said Hinata, as she could hear Naruto's heart accelerating at the mere sight of her, and felt his arousal return for a third time since they started.

"Up for another round?" said Naruto whispering into her ear and loved how she shivered from his hot breath tickling her neck.

"Definitely!" said Hinata with her once shy and timid nature now nonexistent anymore.

"That's my vixen. Let's take _this one_ to the bedroom," said Naruto getting off the couch while keeping Hinata connected and the two lovers began sucking face before Naruto got halfway to the door of the room.

(Several Days Later)

Naruto awoke to banging sound that had nothing to do with him and Hinata going at it with the source of the noise coming from the door leading out of the apartment. Looking over to his left, Naruto saw Hinata sleeping blissfully from their days of almost nonstop mating, and knowing the others body down to the last cell. Deciding not to wake Hinata from her slumber, Naruto got out of bed silently, clothed himself in a crimson robe while covering his demonic features for when they would be revealed later, and answered the door to see an ANBU looking back at him.

"Uzumaki Naruto," said the ANBU though it was clear he was forcing the name out of his mouth while trying not to say "demon", "demon brat", or "Kyuubi bastard" among various others.

"Depends? Do you see anyone else here baka?" said Naruto sensing the ANBU frown and shove a scroll at his chest.

"Watch your mouth _Genin_! One more remark like that and I'll report to the Hokage along with the Councils about your disrespect for authority," said the ANBU seeing Naruto just raise an eyebrow at him.

"Like you disrespected the Yondaime Hokage's dying wish?" said Naruto with a smirk now at seeing the ANBU stiffen.

"Shut your mouth _demon_! You have no right to speak his name," said ANBU before he found himself pinned to the wall with Naruto's clawed hand on his mask in a crushing grip.

"Oh I have _every _right. More then you or anyone in this pathetic village will _ever_ know! Go back to your Masters. Tell them I've disrespected you. Tell them I insulted you. Tell them I've attacked you. I don't care anymore. I'm done caring about this miserable bigot and hypocritical village. Tell your Masters...this is their chance to _beg_ for _my_ mercy!" said Naruto with his now crimson eyes looking straight through the ANBU mask and knew the man behind it was terrified to the point of wetting himself.

Which he did.

"M-Monster!" said the ANBU before being thrown to the ground.

"A monster made by the likes of you. Now get the Hell out of my apartment building right now before I redecorate it with your internal organs!" said Naruto seeing the man run with a trail of piss basically marking where the man was running.

Not really caring to clean up since he planned to burn the building down anyway, Naruto went to the scroll the ANBU had "handed" to him, and read the contents with narrowed eyes.

_Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby commanded to report to the Hokage Tower for an very important meeting with the Hokage, Jiraiya of the Sannin, the Clan Heads, and Councils for an important mission. Failure to comply will result in your immediate termination as a Shinobi and will face imprisonment for 20 years._

_Signed_

_Senju Tsunade: Fifth Hokage_

Incinerating the message, Naruto growled angrily at reading the name behind the writer of this message, and wanted to hurt something. However, he would have to show restraint for now, as Naruto knew it would tip his hand too soon, and while the little stun he just pulled with the ANBU was raising a red flag...it played the part of no doubt getting the Leaf's undivided attention.

Something he wanted.

Walking back in to the apartment, Naruto headed straight for the bedroom to see Hinata awake, her body practically glowing in the sunlight while the woman's long hair now had covered parts of her now much larger breasts. She smiled at him lovingly and he smiled back the same way in return knowing that Hinata was his ray of sunshine on a cloudiest of days.

"I heard everything. My Father no doubt suspects something since I haven't been home the past couple of days and you have kept out of sight for even longer," said Hinata, as she assumed what was in the message he destroyed, and saw Naruto nod.

"Possibly. I've been _conveniently _been summoned for a mission of what seems to be of high priority and no doubt dangerous. No doubt, they expect me to parish, and die in it like the good little 'pet' they think I've been trained into being," said Naruto before he shed his robes and summoned a demonic cabinet to pick out his Shinobi attire.

A trick Kyuubi taught him.

"With you gone, they'll bring me to the I&T Dept. for questioning, and then learn of our mating...before they try to reverse it," said Hinata shivering slightly at being cut off from her love and mate because of these fools she could no longer tolerate.

"We'll see about that. I've got a plan. Head over to the Namikaze Estates and wait for my army of Shadow Clones to raid the place since my Father's security seals won't let anyone in unless they're of the family bloodline. Once they take everything not nailed down, burn the damn building, and get out of there with the clones to someplace safe while I 'talk' to the bastards in power.

"Won't the Shinobi of the Leaf pursue you when this is over?" said Hinata knowing once Naruto drew first blood on Konoha, it would be the Leaf village's turn, and they were more then eager to do it for over a decade.

"Kind of hard to when their governing body is dead and leaderless," said Naruto knowing it would be days, weeks even before the Leaf had some form of center to handle things, and by that time...it would be too late to stop Naruto.

"I'll wait for you by border between Fire and Wave Country," said Hinata knowing the mission to that place had made Naruto a hero in the eyes of that country's people.

"It's a date Hinata-chan," said Naruto kissing her on the lips and then heading off to deal with Tsunade and the other bigots of the village.

Before he put a huge Hokage Monument size hole in their ass!

(Hokage Tower-Several Hours Later)

"He's late," said Homura waiting for Naruto to arrive.

"So is Kakashi, yet you don't make this much fuss, and complain," said Tsunade seeing the older man glare.

"That's because Kakashi isn't a Jinchuriki," said Homura shot back before the door was kicked down and Naruto walked in with his hands in his pockets of his black pants while his crimson trench coat seemed to move almost in a animated sense when he walked.

"Here I am. As you _requested_," said Naruto with sarcasm in his voice, which didn't go unnoticed by the people in the room, and they frowned inwardly at it.

Even Jiraiya.

"Know your place _Genin_. Keep disrespecting us like you are now and you'll pay for it indefinitely," said Koharu, as she sensed something was off about boy, and didn't like it at all.

None of them did.

"Excuse me for showing a _little_ disrespect to one of the bigots in this room, who I seem to recall wanted me to be executed publicly by having my guts ripped out for all to see," said Naruto glaring at the man, who flinched back at the sudden killer intent the Kyuubi Jinchuriki let out, and decided to keep his mouth shut...for now.

"Naruto that's enough. A mission came up that requires you to hunt down a rouge Shinobi that's been harassing one of the Fire Daimyo's major farming areas. I need you to find and kill this Shinobi before bringing his head back to show proof he's dead," said Tsunade, as she saw him scoff, and it made her along with Jiraiya frown.

"You're sending me? A Genin ranked Shinobi? For this A-class Missing Nin? My answer is no," said Naruto throwing the file back much to Tsunade's shock.

"You will do what we command!" said Homura seeing the boy glare at him with intense hate never seen from Naruto aimed at him.

"Unless I'm being promoted to Jounin _right now_, I'm not going on this mission, and you can find someone else for this," said Naruto seeing the people in the room becoming more infuriated by his declining of the mission.

"Naruto!" said Tsunade in shock while looking at Jiraiya slightly in confusion with his own matching hers.

"Out of the question. You are going to stay a Genin and like it!" said a Civilian Council member.

"Why? Everyone else I know has been promoted and yet none of them defeated one of _the _most power Missing Nins within the Elemental Countries. Hell, I should be in the ranks of the Jounin right now, but I know for a _fact_ such an idea has been denied by all of you time, and time again because I'm a Jinchuriki. What's wrong Tsunade? Afraid I will just take off once my rank is high enough?" said Naruto smirking evilly at them all and could see Tsunade flinching under it.

"You don't know anything you filthy demon!" said Homura before he felt the suffocating pressure of Naruto's killer intent fill the room.

"I know enough you old bastard! I know you want me under your thumb by being kept at the lowest Shinobi rank possible so all your loyal subordinates can order me around on missions. I know you like to get your rocks off in keeping me a Genin. I know there is a snow ball's chance in _Hell_ before I'm promoted to Jounin much less Chuunin. Isn't that why order was signed for me not to participate in any foreign Chuunin Exams outside of the village was made during the three years I was not here? Don't be shy old had. Speak up on this since you signed it yourself with the Hokage's Seal as proof!" said Naruto, as he slamming the paper down in front of the woman, who looked like she had been caught red handed cheating in a card game, and had to payback the casino twice what was owed.

"How did you get this?" said Tsunade, as this was a secret order not meant to be seen by Naruto, and saw the boy glare at her further.

"Does it really matter old hag? Point is, I found the damn thing among a pile of papers containing quite an abundant amount of information pertaining to myself, and..._my family_!" said Naruto before turning his glare to Jiraiya with a flinch from the one armed pervert making the Sannin flinch too.

"Your family?" said Hiashi finding himself speaking for some reason, which turned the anger behind Naruto's eyes towards him, and the Hyuuga Clan Head had to will himself to not flinch.

"Yes. My _family_! Something certain people in this room hid from me when my Father's Will _clearly_ stated I was to know when younger and be raised by my Godparents in the event of his death with such knowledge," said Naruto before looking at both Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Both sweating heavily.

"Naruto you have to understand the...," said Tsunade before she was almost thrown out of her chair along with everyone else when Naruto unleashed crimson chakra around his form.

_**"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU OLD HAG! I'VE JUST ABOUT HAD IT WITH YOUR EXCUSES AND LIES!"**_ yelled Naruto with the room practically being torn to shreds from the unleashing of his power.

'How is this possible? He shouldn't know anything about his parents. We swore never to tell him for the good of the village,' thought Jiraiya, as he felt his body wouldn't respond, and cursed its not so " prime" state of being.

_**"You think I wouldn't learn the truth? Ever? Fools! My Father would be rolling over in his grave right now if it wasn't for the simple fact his soul currently resides in the Shinigami!"**_ said Naruto giving a hint to the people in the room over who his Father was while revealing his features to them since hiding them was a waste at this point.

"W-What?" said Koharu, as she looked in horror at the sight of Naruto's form, and was now terrified of it.

_**"Do you need more of a hint? My Father was Namikaze Minato. The Fourth Hokage! My Mother was Uzumaki Kushina from Whirlpool! My parents were among the two greatest heroes this village ever had and look how the Leaf treats their son? What's worse is these two bakas here were suppose to take care of me as my **__**Godparents**__**, but they chose to ignore their duties, and further stunt my growth in being a Shinobi by teaching next to nothing!" **_said Naruto before tossing the massive table that made up the forming of the government body of the Leaf out the window.

"You're wrong Naruto I-ACK!" said Tsunade, as a crimson clawed hand made of chakra grabbed her by the throat, and pulled the woman right out of the chair she was in before staring directly at the boy's face.

_**"Wrong? How am I wrong? Do you know what Jiraiya's training method was for me? Of course you do, but in case you don't, here's a quote from me to you, and were his **__**exact**__** words. 'Here gaki. Read this, I'm going to peep on women at the hot springs, and do research for my next book. Figure it out on your own.' **__**That**__** was the extent of his training with me. As for **__**you**__**, the moment I come back to the Leaf, I find out everyone is either a Chuunin, or Jounin while **__**I**__** am still a Genin. We both know damn well I should have been a Chuunin after the attempt on Gaara's life and then later when trying to get Sasuke-baka from Orochimaru when we had a lead. Did I get promoted? No! You had me do degrading D-ranked missions and claiming it was basic stuff I needed to learn. Something we both know was complete **__**BULL SHIT**__**! You know I've been on so many high ranked missions, I could become a Jounin at this point, and you would **__**still**__** deny me the rank because I'm the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Care to explain your reason for it?"**_ said Naruto with the frightened and in pain female Hokage staring back at him.

"You were hyperactive. Out of control. No restraint. We needed to slow you down an-ACK!" said Tsunade, as she felt pressure on her throat, and the growl in from Naruto's throat only increased the fear.

_**"Slow me down? Out of control? How could I even have control if you weren't around to teach me any? You left the Leaf knowing I was here, you had responsibilities, and like everything else decided to take off running rather then do your fucking job! Same to you asshole!" **_said Naruto aiming his eyes at Jiraiya currently trying to move his body through the wave of pressure to reach Tsunade.

"My spy network required I leave the village and I couldn't watch over you," said Jiraiya before another powerful wave of crimson chakra knocked everyone back.

_**"You still came back to the Leaf to report to the Sandaime. I checked the logs of your time here and away from the village. The Sandaime made sure of it. You'd arrive in the early morning, report for an hour, eat breakfast, peeping, eat lunch, peeping, eating dinner, peeping, and then report to the Hokage for a few **__**seconds**__** before heading out. You visited Konoha at **__**least**__** twice a week and **__**five**__** times in a few Months at the most with the latter only happen ten times since my birth! When the **__**fuck**__** were you going to visit **__**me**__** in your little time frame? Huh? Answer me you pieces of shit!" **_said Naruto glaring from Jiraiya to Tsunade before glaring back at Jiraiya again.

"We can't. We're sorry Naruto. We really are. We just felt with you being the Jinchuriki it was better you not know about your parents," said Tsunade before his crimson eyes soon settled on her pleading ones.

_**"And what of my family Estate? Jutsu upon Jutsu there? My home that should have always been **__**mine**__** to live in? What was to become of it?"**_ said Naruto seeing the Hokage looking nervous and so was Jiraiya.

"We planned to liquidate the Namikaze Estate and divide its value among the other clans before destroying all records of you legally inherited everything. We would have done it sooner, but the Yondaime's Security Seals are formidable and I have yet to find a way to make a counter seal to them," said Jiraiya before the killer intent in the room seem to overflow right out of it and cover the entire tower like a flood that drowned all in its wake.

_**"So I was to be denied everything. Denied what was **__**mine**__**! And for what? Because you were afraid. Afraid that if I learned the truth, you would find yourself in this situation, and I'd be beyond your control. Well newsflash for you bakas. Your fears came true because you did exactly what caused me to do this. You brought this on yourself and there nothing you can do...to stop it!"**_ said Naruto before sprouting nine fox tails and turned them into chakra before shooting them out at everyone in the room.

No one was spared Naruto's wrath.

When it was over, the room was saturated in the blood of the people in the room, who were the main people responsible for Naruto's suffering, and left only three people left alive. _Barely alive_! Hyuuga Hiashi, Senju Tsunade, and Jiraiya of the Sannin were the very definition of the two words chosen to define their current state. Jiraiya had lost his other arm at the shoulder, the wound was heated with crimson chakra to prevent death by blood loss, and the man had gashes all across his tattered body. Hiashi was blind, his eyes had been ripped out, and crushed beneath Naruto's feet before half his face was ripped off while missing a leg above the knee with chunks of flesh missing from the torso. Tsunade was the worse of them all. The Senju woman was missing an arm, a leg, her breasts had been burned right off her body, and a fist size hole where on the left side of her gut. The jewel on her once beautiful forehead had been torn out with a large chunk of her face off too while damaging her left eye.

"Naruto...please...please understand...we-ACK!" said Tsunade before being punched in the stomach and blood flowed from her mouth like a waterfall.

_**"I understand. I understand you betrayed my family. Both of you. You betrayed me. You betrayed my very trust. All for your own agenda that was put in motion from the day I was born and you went along with it without question. Without remorse. Only now do you feel some form of guilt because the person you wronged now holds your very life in his hands. How does it feel? How does it feel to know, your lack of duty you were charged with has come back to bite your ass, and tear everything you care about in this world to pieces?" **_said Naruto seeing Tsunade looking at him with her one good eye in fear.

"Leave her alone Naruto. Focus on me. I neglected you the most," said Jiraiya before he was kicked in the head to break his jaw and lose a few of his teeth.

_**"Do us all a favor pervert and SHUT. UP! Do you know how much your voice grates my ears? To hear you spew out lie after lie in the hopes I'll listen to them. I'm tired of being lied to. I'm tired of being manipulated. I'm tired of you weak mortals trying to have power beyond comprehension and beyond your soul grade. Its pathetic" **_said Naruto before throwing Tsunade onto the ground so he could focus on Hiashi.

"Why are you hurting me? My daughter...loves you an-AAAAH!" said Hiashi sensing Naruto now standing in front of him before he was socked in the face.

_**"I'm doing it simply because your daughter told me everything. How you only saw her as mare to reproduce children for some snooty nobleman, who would then use one of her children to marry off to the Fire Daimyo's same aged offspring, and have the oh so great Hyuuga Clan forge a direct blood relation the Feudal Lord to further political power. Did you love your wife Hiashi? Or was she just political pawn too? You don't have to answer since I'm pretty sure the answer is yes. Well I don't see Hinata-chan like you did in terms of being used for the clan before throwing her away. Hinata-chan is my mate, my vixen, my love, and I'll destroy anyone around me that tries to make her miserable like the people of this village did me. Just like your nephew will soon learn when I get through with him,"**_ said Naruto before digging his clawed right hand into Hiashi's chest and ripped out the Hyuuga Clan Head's heart.

"Naruto stop! Please!" said Tsunade before she was silenced by Naruto's hand grabbing her face and squeezing painfully until the sickening sound of the once beautiful face of Tsunade being crushed by the Namikaze's hand before throwing her onto the ground.

_**"I didn't stop this when I started mutilating everyone around you so I have no reason to stop it now. This village has seen its last sun rise...and so have you," **_Naruto before forming a Rasengan and turned to Jiraiya.

"Naruto...there is so...so much I have to...to teach you! You have...enemies outside of...of this village." said Jiraiya while trying to speak clearly despite his broken jaw.

_**"If you're referring to Sasuke, I'll deal with him soon enough, and then finish what my dear Father started with Iwa. The fact you didn't train me very much during the three years we were away from the village was your own damn fault. Die!"**_ said Naruto, as he shoved the Rasengan into Jiraiya's body, and obliterated the man into dozens of pieces.

In the distance, the Namikaze Estate was burning, and it brought a smile to Naruto's face.

(With Hinata-Sometime Later)

Hinata waited until Naruto arrived, as she had a small force of Shadow Clones holding the sealed things within the Namikaze Estates before it was burned down, and she made it near the border of Fire Country leading into Wave. Her nine tails were swaying in every possible direction. It was understandable that she would be anxious, as she wanted to be with Naruto again here, and then later in their bedroom.

'I hope he's okay. What am I thinking? Of course Naruto-kun will be okay! My hot stud of a fox is going to fuck them up, the take me to our new home, and then fuck me to the point of no return! Just thinking about it is making me excited!' thought Hinata, as she was tempted to touch herself had it not been for Naruto's clones, and didn't need any of them going "poof" with the memory of her masturbation being shown to him.

"Miss me?" said Naruto, as he appeared behind Hinata in surprise, and began to fondle her breasts being hidden only by her shirt.

"Greatly!" said Hinata moaning at his touch while the Shadow Clones giggled in a very perverted manner.

"Good. Let's head to Wave Country so we can setup our home their and begin populating it with kits of our own," said Naruto smelling Hinata's arousal spike.

"Can't we do it now?" said Hinata feeling the urge to just ravage him.

"Patience. All things come to those who wait," said Naruto huskily before pulling away and making her whine.

"Your mean!" said Hinata pouting and sticking out her tongue.

"Don't be like that Hinata-chan. I got you a gift. See?" said Naruto before revealing the head of Neji Hyuuga without his eyes.

"Its wonderful!" said Hinata happily at seeing Naruto live up to his word in avenging her.

"As of now, you are the last known Hyuuga in existence of the Elemental Countries, and no doubt the sexiest of them all," said Naruto seeing Hinata blush and then kiss him with an intense passion.

"I want you," said Hinata huskily.

"Me too, which is why we're heading to Wave, finding a house, and then breaking in our bed," said Naruto before he and Hinata headed to Wave Country at full speed.

(Epilogue)

As expected from Naruto's plan, the Leaf had been crippled beyond anything they could ever imagine, as its governing officials were killed, the entire Hyuuga Clan wiped with the exception of Hyuuga Hinata missing, and the source of it all clearly being Naruto. It wasn't hard to link it to him, as the demonic chakra from Kyuubi was sensed in the gory scene of the meeting room in the Hokage Tower, and a flag on the smoking remains of the Namikaze Estate with the words "Naruto was here!" written on it. Many of the Leaf's brave Shinobi tried to hunt Naruto down to avenge the losses Konoha now suffered, but those that did were soon obliterated, and only their headbands stained in their blood were returned.

Among them was Shizune's, Kurenia's, Anko's, and Hana's even though those four were slain by Hinata.

Kakashi had been appointed Hokage by the Fire Daimyo, but the Jounin soon proved to be ineffective in his work at filling such large shoes of his predecessors, and made the position of Hokage look like a big joke.

As for its problems outside of the village, Uchiha Sasuke being one of them was returned with what was left of his body consisting of his head, torso, an arm of a stump before the elbow, and one leg stump before the kneecap. He had no ears. No eyes. No tongue. No nose. And no balls. Yep! Sasuke had no chance of _ever _rebuilding the Uchiha Clan. _Ever! _Naruto finally with the help Hinata, had tracked down Uchiha Sasuke, crushed his goon squad shortly after they just joined the Akatsuki organization, and the Kyuubi Jinchuriki held nothing back from the fool unlike last time. Hinata even got a new pet out of the whole deal in the form of a female redhead named Karin, who quickly learned her place in being the Hyuuga girl's servant, and submissive toy for the girl to "play with" while Naruto was out.

Haruno Sakura killed herself after seeing Sasuke mangled corpse with the note "I kept my promise." placed on his forehead. Even if she didn't, the pink haired girl would not have stayed sane in the time to come in knowing about the chaos ravaging the Elemental Countries, and how much suffering it caused.

Not that certain places didn't deserve to be hit by chaos! Iwa had been planning to hunt down Naruto simply because he was the son of the Yondaime, which the boy didn't really care about, but knew if the village wasn't dealt with soon, they would most likely target his mate, and Naruto wasn't about to let _that_ happen. So entering under the pretense of being a local trader of various crap, which Naruto pretended was really great stuff, the demonic Namikaze soon struck with vicious ruthlessness that turned Iwa into a crater filled with lava soon called "The New Hell!" with the picture of nine tailed fox carved into the wall of the crater above the lava.

Suna had no problems with Naruto, as Gaara respected the former blonde too much to oppose the Kyuubi Jinchuriki knowing it was foolish, and after meeting his friend had formed a nonaggression pact. One that would remain in place on the grounds that Naruto wasn't provoked by any Suna Shinobi, as that would be his only reason for attacking the village, and Gaara assured Naruto that no Shinobi of Suna would attack him so long as he was Kazekage.

Kumo had to be sent a message, which was delivered to the Raikage, as a warning to the village in ceasing any, and all attempts at capturing his mate for their means. The form of the message was putting the heads of every Kumo ANBU Captain in the village on the Raikage's desk on sunny morning.

Needless to say, the Raikage got the message, and decided to not press his luck despite having Killer Bee as backup.

Mist had changed with the female Mizukage, who knew better then to oppose Naruto, and his mate since the village would _never _be at the height of its power like it was in the past. Even if it did rise to that level, Mist would _never_ have the power to stop one nine tailed demon, much less two, and Terumi Mei wasn't about to risk the village over them.

So a nonaggression pact was made.

As for the rest of Akatsuki. What was left of it anyway, Madara had fled to Rice Country to find Kabuto, and form an alliance with him. Sadly, for Kabuto anyway, Naruto had decided to arrive uninvited, and killed the student of the snake Sannin after the meeting with Madara.

But not before "extracting" information from Kabuto about his meeting with Madara and planned an ambush for the last Uchiha in existence. When Uchiha Madara arrived at their meeting place, seal arrays instantly lit up, and Naruto soon joined him in the containment field. Madara questioned Naruto on what it would accomplish, but Naruto simply told the Uchiha these seals would cripple the Sharingan from being used along with all the power behind it, and went for the instant kill. Madara himself put up a good fight, but even _he_ could not win, nor flee for that matter, and was obliterated by Naruto using a demonic version of the Hiraishin along with a Demonic Rasengan.

Naruto smiled at the fact his mission had been completed, as peace would at last return to the Elemental Countries for a time, and of course his mate was finally pregnant. They had decided living in the human realm was too bothersome for them, as they knew the human race would no doubt try to tame them by using the other, or their kits as a means to an end.

So they had moved into Hell, which wasn't really all that bad a place from what Naruto had seen of it, but then again he was a demon now, and demons loved Hell for its...free lifestyle. Of course Naruto had become its King to ensure the ultimate place of protective power, which ironically enough drew a lot of demons to fight him for the right to rule over the realm, and each contender was painfully destroyed. Now Naruto sat on the throne beside his beloved and pregnant wife while their human slave of a servant kneeled between them to away orders. The red haired girl had seals on her to prevent aging and wore little in terms of clothing should either Naruto or Hinata wish to have "additional fun" while in bed.

"How are they doing in the human realm Naruto-kun?" said Hinata curious in seeing what her former species had been up to and saw Naruto summon the orb he had pilfered from Konoha with a few alterations to it so he could see everything.

What he saw was Suna was the strongest of the Shinobi villages, tied with Suna of course on account of their Jinchuriki, and Mist was progressing nicely with Konoha now being a very minor Shinobi village. Not surprising after losing so much influence after certain someone took certain records from the vault and made them public to every important figure in the Elemental Countries.

"Same old same old. Let's check back in a couple hundred years when it really matters most," said Naruto seeing Hinata smile at him in agreement.

"Okay," said Hinata knowing Naruto would rather focus his time on her and their soon to be family.

Life was good.

-FIN!

(A/N: YAY! I wrote a dark Naruto one-shot. Hope you liked it. I know, you hate that I hurt Tsunade, and to a lesser extent Jiraiya. I've been reading some fic recently with the general idea being Naruto learns of his heritage and wasn't told while being pissed off at the people that did know yet didn't tell him. So I thought I'd try my hand at it and see where it went. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
